


To Storm, From Fire

by jacuna2001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, jason x leo - Freeform, poem, prose, sorry if this breaks your heart, valgrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacuna2001/pseuds/jacuna2001
Summary: An angsty poem based on Valgrace.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	To Storm, From Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this poem. :) I had the strong urge to write this while listening to music. It just came to me and flowed out. I love valgrace. Please, feel free to leave critique or any questions (they can be random) in the comments!

Spark up my insides,

Set alight my fire.

Show me what love is

And quench my lonely desire.

Breathe me in and adore,

But if you must leave me—

Don’t close the door.

A storm brews across my cheeks.

I ache everyday.

Stay—Stay, why can't you stay?!

Your presence forever fades away...

And I remain where our story truly began.

Why’d you have to go where there is no living man?

I’m sorry.

It was me or you,

I still can’t believe...

It was supposed to be me!

_ I _ was the one supposed to take the fall!

Now it appears I have lost it all...

I didn’t even get to say goodbye!

Why would you leave me without saying  _ goodbye _ !?

I didn’t get to tell you— _ I love you _ !

Why did you have to leave me  _ too _ ?!

My heart no longer thunders when you're around,

because you're nowhere to be found.

My heart creaks and groans. It needs an electric jumpstart.

_ I need you. _

_ I miss you. _

Light my way back home, back to you.

I dream of your embrace.

I still smell your scent. Petrichor right before a monsoon pours down. 

Without you I can’t take flight, instead I crash and burn.

Come back to me.

Please.

_ Please! _

I’m sorry! _ I’m sorry. _ I’ll do _ anything _ .

I’ll set aflame my soul in a deal with death.

I’ll forget you so you can remember me.

Or, at the very least, do me a favor—

wait for me.

Just wait, don’t stray farther than you already have.

I’ll be on my way. I’ll find you.

In a blazing glory I will appear before you.

Strike me like lightning, and I’ll strike a match.

A match we will be again, together at long last.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
